Conventionally, coordinate input devices that employ a touch pen and touch panel have been utilized in PDA (Personal Data Assistance) devices, handheld game devices, and the like. Additionally, systems in which various selections are made by touching a touch panel with a finger, such as cash dispensers and railway ticket machines, have also been proposed. In general, such touch panel based inputs are made by touching menu items, button items, etc., that are superimposed and displayed on the touch panel using a finger or touch pen.
On the other hand, technology that applies such a technique in a game device has been disclosed in the following literature:    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-204754
Here, in Patent Literature 1, there has been proposed a game device that is based on a touch panel. In the literature, a technique for determining a type of attack on an enemy character based on the graphical shape of an input trajectory when a predetermined graphic is drawn by a player on a touch panel using a finger is disclosed.